


The Oblivious one

by LittleMarimo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Evans new obsession?, F/M, First trial, My First Work in This Fandom, being oblivious, confusing the Trapper, david is an idiot, evan is bae, first work after 5 year hiatus from writing, first work in english, just woke up in the entitys realm, meg is useless, nea the highspeed teacher, oc is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMarimo/pseuds/LittleMarimo
Summary: Amalia wakes up in a place she never seen bevore.Overloaded with infos about an Entity, Generators, Hatches, Exitgates, Survivors and Killers, this young technichan is trying to survive her first trial in the Entitys realmMabye the nice looking man over there can help her?





	1. Big Guy

**Author's Note:**

> i havent Written a single fic in like 5 years and never did one in english...  
> so i hope this one is ok.  
> i reread it 3 times now and really hope i got everything out.  
> anyways enjoy. :)  
> //Thinking stuff//

When Amalia first woke up, she felt instantly weird. This was not the Backseat of her Car. It was cold and damp around her. When she opened her eyes she was on the dirt floor.

//What the everloving fuck?//

Where was she? Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder. “Jesus fuck!” Amalia nearly yelled. Behind her was a girl in a green top, wearing a Beanie.

“Could you stop just sitting here? I would like to have a trial without people just doing nothing for once.” These words just confused Amalia more. “..wait trial? People? doing stuff? What now? Who are you? The last thing i know was going to sleep in my car..”

“uhhg… of course i'm the one getting stuck with the newby..” Beanie girl sighed annoyed. “Just follow me, quietly, and i'll explain it to you.” With this she started walking hunched to what seemed to be ruins of little walls. As soon as Amalia was there, mystery girl started to work on an old Generator that looked broken.

“Ok now to keep it short… You got abducted by an unnatural being called the Entity. It is putting us thru trials where 4 of us ‘Survivors’ are in a fight with one Killer. We have to fix 5 generators like this one, to power 2 exit gates that will allow us to get to safety...or at least something like it.. sounds good? Ok enter the killer. This assface is out for us. trying to hunt us down, kill or sacrifice us to the entity. If everyone is dead except one there is a Hatch somewhere that will open for you. Got that? Good now help me.”

“What. the. actual…Hold the fuck up there for a moment.. can you say that again?? abducted by what? Generator who? Killer what now??!!” “Shhhh! not so loud you gonna alarm him!” Amalia got a angry look from Beanie girl. “ok fine… i am nea.. Just fix the gens, get to the exit or hatch and don't get killed!” A scream in the distance made Amalia jump.

“Shit… David got hooked… I'll go get him. You. Gens, Exit, hiding from the killer.i'll explain the rest to you at the campfire.” and with that short instruction Nea left in a Sprint in the direction of the scream. Amalia stayed confused behind.

//ok now.. so im in severe danger from a killer that's trying to well kill me… i need to fix 5 of these Generators.. and then get out.// “what the actual fuck..” the Technician mumbled to herself. An other scream, this time a girl. The Voice didn't fit Nea. “Holy shit there is actually someone out there…” With talented hands her Generator flared to live. “ok let's find another one.” with that the startet crouching around searching for more Generators. While she was searching, the sound of a generator starting, far away from her, could be heard. Probably Nea and this David dude? Walking around she aimed to walk away from where she heard the screams. Amalia also came by one of the hooks Nea had mentioned. //god i don't wanna end up on one of these….// Amalia thought with a cold shiver going down her back. “positive thinking Amalia you can do this.” just on cue she found another Generator. This one was as far away from the Warehouse, that seemed to split the area, as possible. It took her a while. A lot of parts where out of place and gears where blocking each other, but nothing she could not repair with her hands! Once again Amalia heard a male Voice let out another scream, shortly before her Generator was done.

That meant there were just 2 left and those were probably close to the ‘Killer-side’ how she dubbed it.

Walking around slowly and slightly hunched, she finally spotted another Generator after what felt like 15 minutes.

In the distance she could also see a Man. A giant man. A walking closet of a man! Moving towards a generator that rattlet in need of repair. It sounded only a little off, so maybe it was close to being fixed? Maybe another survivor couldn't fix it and left in frustration? She focused back on the more interesting thing in her sight. This big beauty. With a Face hidden behind a Mask, something big in Hand and … was there something stuck within his shoulder? The Behemoth just stood there and looked down on the red maschiene. “maybe he needs help?” she asked nobody in particular and walked slowly towards the gen.

Her heartbeat got louder and louder in her ears.

What was going on? Why did her heart do that?

“i mean.. Hes gorgeous… But calm down Amalia... This is a dire situation…Stay focused.. also.. First impression has to count..” Amalia mumbled to herself.

TONK! BOOM!

Ripped out of her thought by the loud noises, Amalia looked up to see.

“oh no…” she sighed.

Mr. Way-to-big-and-meaty-to-not-drool-over kicked the Gen repeatedly. Sparks were flying in different directions around the poor machine. “NO! Don't do that!” Amalia half yelled as she ran the last bit over to the giant man.

“I know repairing stuff is frustrating, but kicking it, won't fix anything…” With the Heartbeat strong enough to feel it in her entire Body, she looked up to the Masked Face. “You gotta be…. more…. careful.” Being so close to this Monster of a man, she realised just how tall he was. “.. wow… your like at least 2 meters tall…” She shook her face. // Stop admiring and get back to the Point!// “anyway! So this girl with the beany, said something about a Killer walking around in this area. I bet you too heard those screams. Somewhere over on the other side of that building is a Killer walking around and we need to get out of here!! So you gotta be careful! especially with being so tall…and radiant… and so handsome” the last two words where a mere whisper that send a little blush on Amalias Face, hoping he didn't hear it. Why did she say those out loud??

“Focus Amalia Focus! So she said hide from the killer and fix these Generators ASAP! So Lets. Do. This!” With these words she knelt down in front of the Generator.

It seemed like the annular gear was out of place and a kable ripped apart. She would have to get rid of some of the cable insulation on both ends to twist the conductors together. that would suck without a knife. For the annual gear she would need some sort of lever. There was not a chance that she could fix this with her hands. Maybe Mr. Big could help her?

As she turned around her silent new friend stood closer than before with a cleaver raised over his head.

“uhh Perfect! I need this for a sec!” How she managed to snatch the deadly tool out of the giants hand was a mystery.

Within seconds she got the annual gear in place and the cables ready.

“this should do the trick.” Amalia stood up from her hunched position. But the Generator didn't light up. “Oh Come On!!” Out of pure frustration Amalia kicked the Generator, like the Man did before and DING. It started running.

“hu.. look at that..seems like Kicking it does help..” Amalia turned back and beamed with hope filled eyes at the Masked face. “only one more to go!”

What did just happen?

The Trial had startet very good for the Trapper. He was at home at the MacMillan Estate, finally a Trial in his own territory again. Right in the beginning he had found a survivor, chased him down and put him on a Hook. While he did that someone else had stepped into one of his traps, not far from him. There weren't many things that brought him satisfaction like his bear traps. Stalking slowly towards a survivor stuck in his traps. Having them completely at his mercy. Seeing them cower in fear, cry and beg, trying to crawl away even though they were stuck. He brought his nicest Traps, freshly sharpened and with strong springs, guaranteeing a fractured ankle and torn flesh if someone was unlucky enough to step in it. It brought the sickest of smiles upon the MacMillans face.

While Evan brought his Prey, the annoying redhead with pigtails, to another hook, the entity Whispered in his ear, invading his mind to let him hear and see: his first sacrifice was taken of the hook and a Generator was repaired.

Setting a trap in the tall grass left and right of the Pigtails hook, he went on to get his lost sacrifice. In the Trapper's last few trials, he only sacrificed one of these little rats, if he was lucky maybe 2. The Entity wasn't pleased with him lately. But this time no one would escape him. Even if another survivor would get this one from the hook, there was no way she escaped with a wound like this. The second Generator went active. He tracked down his lost sacrifice, the cocky one that's always injured. He was working on a gen with the beanie girl. After chasing him down and hooking him, he watched the struggle for a bit. The chase for this man was always close to the Girl on the hook and went on long enough, for the sacrifice to be completed. What an idiot. As suddenly the third Generator went active, on the other side of the Warehouse, Evan got curios. He only had seen 3 survivors so far. The sacrificed Girl, the cocky idiot and the Girl with the beanie. He had no clue where beanie girl was, so he walked over to the other side.

Only 2 Generators were left with 2 survivors on foot 1 on his hook, struggling to keep the Entity's claws away. Hearing the sound of a hook hitting the ground and the feeling of a slight schockwafe from the entity, Evan grinned.

2 Generators and 2 survivors.

The Trapper found a nearly fixed Generator at the foot of the little hill. He wasn't even close to that one before, so a survivor must have left it like this to ether rescue someone from the hook or to have a Generator ready, to rush the gates. Either way, he had to break that ting or his chances of success would shrink away. Evan gave it a few good stomps, as suddenly someone yelled at him. Out of nowhere a girl stood beside him, talking like a waterfall.

Things like, he would have to watch out, cause there was a killer in the area. To fix Generators and.. did she just compliment him and blushed while doing so? What was wrong with this one? Did this Girl assume he was a survivor? Die Giant, covered in Blood man with a Mask, Hooks in his shoulder, a beartrap and a cleaver in his Hands. Was this a joke? Well whatever it was, it was also a free hook for him. Lifting his weapon, ready to swing, it was suddenly gone. How in the Entities sake, did this small survivor manage to snatch his weapon out of his own hand? And even worse. She fixed the Generator within seconds, with said weapon and a kick for good measure.

As it hummed to live, Evan felt the stress build up. It was only one more Generator and the gates till his defeat. He would not lose again.

“-up at the warehouse working on the last one.” His head snapped to the small form infront of him. What did she just say? The Generator inside the warehouse? Above of the Basement? As his Body turned, to take a Look in the said direktion a loud gasp was heard and a way to weak tug to move him on his arm, was felt. “Oh no… what happened? Are you ok? This has to hurt like Shit! Who did this?? you need medical attention right now! I think Nea had an Medikit.. or did she?... you know what? Go to her and help with the gen, i'll go find you an Medkit!” Those big eyes stared to the metal coming from his arm and shoulder.

He couldn't even reakt, when he felt those tiny arms around him. Or well.. as around as they would go. God he could snap those bones with ease. He should do it. There was only one Generator left, he knew which one the other survivor was working on. Getting rid of this Girl would make his win definite. Just grab her and put her on the hook not far away. I would put him in the winning position. So why did he hesitate? It would be so easy to break this little body. Why did he not move when the arms left him, with a whispered “stay safe big guy. i'll get you something against the pain” Why did he just watch when this little form ran into the direktion she first came from and disappeared in the fog only leaving behind the light smell of motor oil and Lime.

Whatever it was, he had to step up his game. He somehow got startled by this survivor but that didn't mean it was over!

Picking up his cleaver Evan walked to the Warehouse. Setting his foot on the first step, the last generator went active right on top of him. He waited a second. Would the beany girl jump down or would she hide? As nothing happens for a Moment he began walking up the stairs, the faintest squeaking of a closet door brought his grin back. Stupid, stupid girl. She should have run. Ripping open the Closet Door the survivor inside didn't even got the time to let out a scream. The Trapper ripped her out of the closet, threw her to the ground and gave a hit with his clever just for fun. Lifting her on his shoulder, she fought and struggled on his way down to the basement, but for nothing. Now Evan only had to find the other one. The weird one. But even before he could throw Nea on the hook, he heard a trap go of and a scream. With a low chuckle the Trapper put his Sacrifice on the hook. This was perfect.

With the entity showing him witch of his traps had catched his prey, Evan slowly walked up to her. Whatever stopped him last time would not stop him this time. This was HIS game. HIS Realm. HIS hunting grounds. When the little form finally came in sight a chuckle escaped his mouth once again. Sitting there, in mud and wet grass, was his little survivor. Sobbing while trying to pry open his trap with bloody, cut open hands. Whispering curses and those beautiful sounds of pain. For a short moment he just watched. Enjoying his personal little show. She would get to open the trap a little bit with all her strength, till her fingers slipped and the full force of the springs would crunch the Leg again. Those stifled sounds of Agony where music in Evans ears, until he felt the third sacrifice being done. The hatch would open now. To not take any risks for his 4 man kill, he finally stalked closer.

Like a Predator to his prey. Like a Bear against a Bunny. With slow and heavy steps he came closer. But instead of the beautiful fear, he only saw how the scared expression left the face of the small form and a relieved one found its place. “Oh thank fuck…. you are ok!!... i.. i found a medkit f.. for you… b.. but.. fuck!” she stifled a cry. “im kinda stuck… ha.. Shit this hurts… So you and nea finished the last gen?” What was wrong with this one? Did she still not get it? Was this the entities doing? Making it easier cause he failed the last few Trials? Whatever it was it didn't matter now.

Leaning down over her shaking form, Evan opened the Trap. “ahwfuuu….” the Girl bit back a scream, when the baretraps teeth finally left her leg but the cool and muddy air took its place. “shit… thanks.. ok... good news.. i have a medkit. Bad news… i only have one… really bad news.. i suck at first aid…” her panting disrupted her sentences. “we should get out of here first.. then find a doc… cause this.” she again pointed to his right arm and shoulder. “doesn't look healthy or comfortable…” He had enough of this talk. Who was that women to talk like this? She was laying at the feed of a serial killer, wounded to a point of near fainting of pain and she didn't show him any fear.

After hoisting her up his shoulder he started walking towards a hook. “...hey.. the medkit..” He ignored the talking. “yeah.. you're right big guy.. it's useless without the knowledge of how to use it.. hmmm aside from the slightly awkward position this is… this is nice.. you are a walking furnace, you know that right?..oh man... i just realised in all the hectic rush i didn't introduce myself.. Amalia nice to meet you!..... and who are you?”

The hook was finally in sight. “…. wait… is that the exit gate? hey.. you need to turn around… big guy?... hello?....where are we going? It's right over there! We just need to open it and were free... b-big guy?” There it was. Finally the fear in her voice! The penny finally dropped.

She started squirming and struggling with the little energy she had left but with no use, except bringing amusement for Evan. He was only to steps away, when he felt a jabbing pain in his shoulders. It startled him enough for the girl in his grasp to jab the back of his head with her elbow and flee from his shoulder. Did she just bit him AND ripped out one of the smaller metal pieces in his right shoulder? He had to admit, this little Bunny had some fight in her.

Evan turned around just to see her limping horribly towards the Generator he first found her.

Damn it! The Hatch was over there! Oh no, she would not get away!

I didn't take long for him to catch up and bring the cleaver down on her back, finally getting her blood on his blade. But even on the ground, the girl didn't stop trying to claw her way to the singing freedom. This time, he just dragged her by the leg. Without anymore hesitation Evan threw his final sacrifice on the hook. The scream was broken and beautiful to his sick mind. He watched as the tears slipped down her cheeks, while those tiny hands gripped the front of the hook. Such a beautiful picture. Somehow he couldn't wait for the next time the Entity would set her against him. This had been fun. Something about this little chase gave him more satisfaction than usual. The fact that someone so weak and small gave him such problems? The fact that no other survivor ever got the idea of using such feral methods to escape his grasp. Was it this rediciulus kindness showed to him in the beginning? Or was it something else? Finally someone worth remembering.

What did she say was her name again?

“Amalia” Watching her eyes snap to him as he spoke her name in a low growl. God it was a picture he wanted to see again.

“...b...big guy?” Her voice trembled with pain and tears. It made him chuckle.

As the entity's claws formed around her, the Trapper took a step closer to the hook, feeling the rusty metal touch his overall. He slowly bend down till his lips where on level with her ear, his hand softly wiping away the stream of tears and adding blood in there place, as he whispered to her.

“Its Evan for you, but don't worry.. Death is no escape. This is not the end.” He slowly took off his mask. “until next time, Sweet Cheeks.” He could feel the heat of the confused blush on her face. Just after leaving a little kiss on her temple, he stepped back from the hook.

The second their eyes met the Entity's claws pierced Amalias flesh, killing her instantly. The sacrifice was done. The Trial was a full success of all 4 survivors sacrificed to the Entity.

He did good. Putting his mask back in place.

Whatever brought him to suddenly say these words or take off his mask to touch this sweet and soft skin with with his lips, he didn't know. 

But there was one thing Evan MacMillan did know.

This Predator just tasted blood and now he wanted more.


	2. The Campfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter, cause i split it of from Chapter 3. It just didn't fit in there.  
> Ps: Chapter 3 is nearly done!
> 
> //Thinking//

With a gasp, Amalia sat straight up, her hands shooting to her left shoulder. There was no hole. Why wasnt there a hole? Was this a horrible dream? Was all of this just a nightmare? It felt too real to be one. Amalia felt a bruise and a little scar coming up, where the hook had pierced her. Looking down, her ankle was bruised too. The teeth of the Trap visible as little nubs of healing flesh. Closing her eyes she felt the soreness in her back, where the Cleaver sunk into her flesh. Immediately she had the mask in front of her inner eye. Grinning crudely. Hearing that dark Chuckle. Her eyes snapped open.  
She was terrified, confused, tired and cold. What just happened? Died she die? Did she really just got murdered by this man? She definitely died.  
//i was hanged on a hook and pierced with weird claws.. Then everything was black.. and cold… i.. is this hell?//  
“hello there.” the sudden voice made her jump. “d-don't worry! I'm on your side! Nea told us you were coming. This is the Campfire, you are safe here. Deep breaths.” In front of her stood a man, nothing like her murderer. He was only a bit taller than her, black strubbly hair, glasses and very friendly eyes. Behind the man, a few meters away, a light flickered in the mist. A Campfire? Did he just say Nea? As she hesitated the nice looking man held out his hand.  
“my name is Dwight Fairfield, nice to meet you.”  
Hesitating she grabbed the offered hand and let Dwight help her up.  
“i.. Im Amalia… Amalia Klein.. Nice to meet you.” Amalia slowly followed Dwight to the Campfire. There were a bunch of other Survivors sitting around the warm source of light. “Hey newby. How was the first dance with the Killer?” A familiar voice called out. Nea sat there looking at her. “Beanie Girl!” Amalia lit up. “You made it? oh god i'm so gla-” ”no. i died. just like everyone else.” Nea interrupted her. She died? But she was sitting right there??  
“Your first Trial hu? Who where you guys up against?” A Redheaded Woman sitting by the fire asked. Her voice was smooth and caring. “Um..” it was a good question. Who did she went up against? What did happen to her? Who was that man? Her mouth started to move from alone “Ev-”  
“Trapper… and it sucked, Kate. It sucked.” the other red haired girl cut her off. “David over here was so smart to loop his chase around me on the hook!” snapping her head to the guy Amalia assumed whas this David guy, her pigtails hit her cheeks. “Hey it was a GODLIKE chase! Those pallets were worth a lot! Nea could have easily safed you!” A little fight of ‘Whose fault’ broke out, but Amalia spaced out a bit.  
Something was stuck in her head and she couldn't grab it. Thinking of the Killer there was a Name somewhere but why? Trapper sounded fitting giving the Bare Traps and all.  
//E... Erwin? no… Eckart?...no..Edwin?..no no no.. what was it? Something with an E..//  
And why did she think of a Name anyways? Why would she know it? God why was all of this so confusing? Her head hurt, everything was cold. She wanted to go home. What was this place? How comes these people talked about being killed, and dying as if it was a daily thing? As if it was normal?? Why did her mind try to remind her of the horrible thing she just went through? This Trial. The sounds around her got louder and louder. It was unbearable. Her head felt like it would explode and silent tears searched a way down her Cheeks.  
A side Hug made her look to her left. “Are you ok?” The redhead with the lovely voice, held her in a friendly embrace. “Im Kate.” she introduced herself. “.. A..Amalia..” was the weak response. “Amalia? What a beautiful name. I know, you are probably very scared and confused… but let me Explain it to you ok?” Her voice was soft, understanding. All Amalia could do was nod slowly and sob silently, while her shoulder was softly rubbed.  
And so she listened. Kate told her a lot about the realm she now would have to call home. She would have to face these Trials, these Killers. There were more of them. Unnatural beings with inhuman strength. Brutal and bloodthirsty, always out for the Kill. Everyone with their own tactics and abilities. From Bear Traps over invisibility and teleportation, back to chainsaws and throwing hatchets. There were different places. Kate called them ‘maps’ as if this all would be nothing more than a game. She told her about the Entity or at least as much as she knew. This being, trapping her here, playing its games. It seemed to give the Killers special sight. They would know when a survivor was taken of a hook, would see just like them, when and which generator got activated and apparently also if someone made a mistake while fixing it. At least that's what it felt like for Kate.  
All of this was so confusing.  
So they never knew who they would face? When where those trials? What where God-Pallets and Infinity loops? Was was a ‘juke?’. Amalia didn't ask.She didn't wanted to seem like she didn't listen.  
Kate made such an effort to explain it to her, but her thoughts always drifted back to her memories on the Hook. Something was missing. Her mind yelled to remember something but she just couldn't pinpoint the memory. She didn't talk to Kate about it. Everyone seemed to had a certain role. A Job they were best in during the Trial. Dwight was a leader, Meg a sprinter, Kate was the moral support and a Beacon of light and Hope. And Amalia? she seemed to fit the role as Technician. Fixing those Generators was not that hard for her, than for others.  
During Kates explanation, Survivors around the Campfire would suddenly disappear or reappear, wandering back to the fire from the fog filled forest.  
At some Point even Kate disappeared. Amalia didn't know just how long she was sitting there, staring into the flames. Trying to sort her mind. God she was so tired and hungry.. didn't Kate say, they don't have to sleep, eat, drink or use the bathroom in this realm? Was it because in the moment she got sucked into this realm, she was already hungry?  
It didn't matter right now. Her eyes were heavy. Scooting closer to the Campfire, Amalia slowly drifted of.


	3. corn and cypress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for Amalia's second Trial.

“--lia..Amalia wake up!” Someone shook her awake. “hu...who… wait what?” Sleepdrunk she opened her eyes to look directly into Dwights. “No time to sleep. We need to get out of here.” Dwight pulled her to her feed. “..wha..?” after blinking multiple times her eyes and mind realised where she was. She wasn't at the Campfire anymore. The cold fog clinged to the exposed skin of her arms and legs. Why was she stuck in this realm with her short working pants and a normal T-Shirt? Looking around she saw wall-like structures made of wood and a house in the middle of a cornfield.  
Her first thought was to get some corn and grill it over the fire of those burning barrels standing around. Her second thought tho, let a shiver go down her spine.  
Trial. She was in a Trial. Her second Trial.  
Somewhere in this place was a Killer going after her and she thought about eating corn.  
This time she wouldn't make the same mistake. This time she would survive and escape!  
Where did Dwight go? She had to find a Generator! She had to find cover!  
After looking around a bit, she spotted Dwight and the Chinese girl, working together on a Generator. She joined immediately. “Sorry..” Amalia apologised for her late arrival.  
With 3 People working on it, the Generator was fixed in no time and hummed to life. “We need to split up. If we finish all the Generators on one side, the killer will have an easy time patrolling the rest.” The girl, whispered, before she darted of. “Feng is right. As a group we are too obvious. I will go try to finish a Gen behind the building. If the Killer chases you, try losing them in the Cornfield.” With this advice Dwight sneaked away.  
Amalia was left with a choice. She could see a Generator in the cornfield, what seemed to be the safest place. But right beside it loomed a Hook in all its gory rusty might.  
//yea… no…thanks but no...there are plenty other Gens to do…//  
Crouching around she tried to think of the different Killers that could lurk in this trial, but she couldn't remember a single one of Kate's descriptions. As if someone just emptied her head.  
After Crossing the Cornfield a Generator came into her view. “.. ok..there is one... but first..” She turned around to the Corn Stalks. Ripping of 3 corn cobs, she shoved those in her Work Pants, Ruler-pocket. How was she supposed to resist fresh corn? Or food in general.  
After Amalia had her little stash packed away she got straight to work on the Generator, but not for long. She felt her heartbeat getting louder in her ears as the sound of ripping flesh and a scream, not far from her was heard. Amalias eyes snapped up in the direction of the scream and she froze.  
Not even 30 meters away from her, he stood in all his might. The Trapper, the giant man that she hadn't realised was a killer, till it was to late. The walking closet she had drooled over, cause how was she supposed not to? A big lug, that obviously had his muscled form thanks to hard work instead of protein shakes like those Gym-Posers. Yes please. //thats not the point right now!// The second the white mask moved its eyes towards her, she froze like a deer in front of the headlines of a truck. “Evan..” she mumbled to herself as the memories crashed down on her. His words, his actions before she was killed. She felt a weird mix of fear and joy. How warm and safe she had felt, when he carried her around. Well until she finally got the hint that he was not her friend.  
Evan had already crossed half the way to her, when Amalia finally was able to snap out of shock. “Oh gees! Good bye!!” She darted towards the cornfield in thought of Dwight's advice. She was small so she had an absolute advantage, right? Right? Right!  
The plants cut through her arms, leaving little gashes as she tried to protect her face. Amalia changed her directions, again and again, hoping to lose him, until she reached the end of the field. In the Background of her racing heart a Generator went active somewhere across the map. 2 down 3 to go. But generators where not her concern right now. The House was in front of her.  
The house turned out to be a slaughter house.  
//how fitting...// Silently she sneaked inside and hid behind a Barrel.  
Even over her way to loud beating heart, she could hear the heavy footsteps, as Evan walked into the slaughterhouse. Sending prayers and mantras to heaven, she moved behind the barrels as he walked past them to stay out of sight. The footsteps stopped in the middle of the room. “Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Please don't see me.” A low chuckle made her slap a hand against her mouth. She just mumbled this out loud instead of thinking, didn't she? Amalia had this habit of mumbling her thoughts out to herself in stressful situations to calm down, but this.. this was just sad. //good job me!// her sarcastic thought was followed by an eyeroll, bevor she darted towards the window. Vaulting though it, the Cleaver only scraped her upper arm. It still hurt like shit and blood was slowly dripping out of the wound, but she kept running. A boulder next to a tree came in sight. there as a small gap and then a farm trailer. In the middle she saw a Pallet standing.  
//Kate did say something about a ‘God Pallets’.. if i flip it he will have to choose which way he's gonna go… that should get me time to get away!!// As soon as Amalia crossed the gap, she flipped the Pallet over and.. just stood there. On the other side of the pallet Evan loomed over her. She hadn't realised how close he was to her. Well, now there was a God pallet between them. “not so big and scary now, he?” she jokingly mumbled to herself again instead of thinking. But as he lifted his foot to stomp down the pallet with just two kicks, her smile left her, her jaw and her shoulders completely dropped as she watched the splinters fall to the ground. First: wasn't this supposed to be a ‘God Pallet’?? What was the difference when it was breakebal? Second: Even normal pallets where super stable, so what the everloving fuck?! How hard could this man kick?!  
“I TAKE EVERYTHING BACK!” Amalia darted away as fast as she could. An other Gen came to life.  
Her lungs burned, but she had to keep going. A glance over her shoulder gave her sight just in time to doge the Cleaver by changing direction in a sharp turn to the left.  
“Oh Fuck. Oh Fuck. Oh Fuck. Oh Fuck!” How was she supposed to lose him? Or maybe she couldn't. Whatever it was she had to waste enough time to get the other gens done. Even if she got catched and hooked.. the others would get her.. right? They wouldn't leave her behind. Right? Lost in her thoughts, she saw the light glimpse of metal in the grass to late. “Oh Fuuuuuuuck!” Amalia yelled, as she tried to jump over the trap in front of her. It was an awkward jump, her foot only missing the trap by a hair wide space. Losing her balance, it sent her tumbling down in the mud. Panic filled her entire body. She needed to get up! Again the blade missed her just barely as Amalia dashed away. Her pursuer didn't give her any time to actually get up or breathe, multiple hits she barley doged, had her in a constant battle with her footing. Until she had no where to doge than back. This time he anticipated her jump backwards and stepped forward as the cleaver went down on her Chest.  
Everything was in slow motion for Amalia, as she realized, she had been played. All this missed hits where not her ‘dodging skills’ but pure intention of this man, just to get her in this very position. She didn't even needed to hear the sickening sound of the traps trigger, to know she stepped in it. It was the same god damn trap she just jumped over! Still the pain from her leg came faster than from her chest, as the trap closed around her ankle and the blade sunk in her flesh. Her eyes fixed on the Mask in front of her and the wicked grin she could see through the Masks mouth. Amalia let out a pain filled scream.

_________________________________________

The Entity was happy with him.  
Since his 4 man kill in the MacMillan estate, Evan was on a run.  
3 Trials. He finished 3 trials not leaving a single survivor the chance of escape. Unfortunately, none of these survivors where the little Survivor girl.  
They could bleed, scream, and fear him all he wanted, it filled him with glee and satisfaction, but it didn't feel close to that one sacrifice. Those big eyes from hooked survivors staring at him missed the same shine. Not even his Ivory Memento Mori Kill gave him the same satisfaction. How long was it now? Months? Weeks? days? Or just a few hours since he threw her on a hook? How many trials did this little bunny already find herself in? Did she die by another Killers sacrifice? Or even by their hands? He wouldn't call it jealousy, what he felt with that thought. This one just sparked his interest and he wanted more. 

When the trial started, he shortly thought about tossing his Ebony Memento mori or at least the Cypress Memento mori in the fire. Just to get the trial over with.  
Coldwind farm. Losing a chase was annoying. It meant wasted time. The Corn fields were perfect for the survivors. He didn't have as much problems compared to smaller Killers, but it still could mean an end to his streak of perfect trials. Still, he kept the little trinket with him. He didn't wanted to waste such a rare gift from the Entity.  
Finding his first survivor took him some time. Enough that the first Generator got activated. What a great start. But at least the case didn't take long. Walking up to the Hook, he heard rustling from the corn field further ahead. A smile crept its way to Evans face.  
The little Bunny. Standing at the edge of the field. Harvesting Corn? In a Trial. Just inside a realm where food was unnecessary. He turned towards the hook and threw the survivor on it.  
This trial just got a lot more interesting. When Evan turned around, she wasn't at the Corn anymore. Smart girl, she probably saw him and hid. Spotting her on a Generator even closer to him, he took that thought back. Not so smart girl. Instead of working on the Generator she just stared. Even as he started to walk closer. Did she want to get caught? Or was it the fear keeping her in place? Whatever it was he already thought about what he would do once he got her. Would he hook her or get her trapped until shes the last one and maybe use a Mori? He wanted to savor every second of this.  
When she bolted away, with an actual Good bye, a chuckle escaped him. Weird one.  
He usually never chuckled this much. This Survivor was just weird but oh so interesting.  
The Chase was on. Of course she ran into the Cornfield. What else would a survivor do in this realm? Her movement was so transparent and predictable. Every 4 seconds she moved to the left and the next time to the right. It was fun to watch. She was really just like a little bunny rabbit. Did she really expect him to lose her like that? He was so close to bringing his blade down on her, but a Generator being finished in the distance distracted him just long enough, having the Entity alarm him. When he focused back on his chase, he only saw a part of her leg disappearing in the slaughterhouse. Walking into the slaughterhouse himself, Evan though he lost her. He was close to admitting his defeat and leave, when he heard the merest whisper. “Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Please don't see me.” Well she got her wish. He didn't saw her. This was ridiculous. When was the last time a survivor talked this much? And on top of that, gave away their hiding place? Again it tickled a dark chuckle out of the MacMillan. If This Girl would keep doing these kinda things he would probably burst out in laughter at some point. Ready to strike, he raised his weapon, when she went for the window. He had to admit little girl Amalia was faster than he thought. His cleaver only graced her. Still he went right after her, stepping thru the window with his large form. Closing the distance Evan saw her goal. A pallet. He slowed down a bit, to not get hit by that thing. As soon as it was in his way, the little bunny, again, just stared at him, twitching that little nose and mumbling some cheeky sentence he didn't quite hear.   
What? Did she expect him to Loop here? He wouldn't waste that time. Evan instantly kicked the Pallet to pieces and oh what a beautiful face she made when he did it. Once again she took the chance to run, a bit too late. But another Generator was going active. Normally he would stop the chase and get back to work, but this was fun. Hearing her curse and this sharp inhale when his weapon missed her by a hair's width. Seeing her run straight towards his trap made his heart nearly jump with glee. He loved that. Survivors thinking they can lose him in his chase just to step into their own doom. Unfortunately the girl jumped over it, but landet on her belly. Oh no. no no no. She would be going in that trap and he would make sure of it. Evan knew this bunny would jump around trying to doge him. Carrying so much fight in this little body. It was so easy to get her back to the trap. With one final hit he forced her to step right into it. Evan himself took a step closer making sure that this time, he would hit with the cleaver. It was such a beautiful moment. He could stare right into these green giant eyes as the realisation of his play hit her. The scream was pure music to his ears.  
The force of his attack had made her fall backwards. The trap ripped her flesh as the angle forcefully changed. At his feet she immediately clutched the Chest Wound with her hands. A nasty cut from her left shoulder down the Ripps. He had grazed her cheek as well.  
A loud noise told him that another Generator was fixed. 1 more and the gates would open. He still needed a sacrifice. A twig snapping behind him, told Evan there was a survivor close. Probably wanting to somehow safe his little prey from her bleak situation. But not on his watch. Turning around, the same guy, he already hooked ran towards a wooden structure. If he didn't get to far away with his chase, Evan should still get 2 for this one.  
Luck seemed to be on his side. For whatever reason this dude thought going in a closet when the walls were practically see thru was a good idea. He had him hooked in short time.  
This was perfect. Having his sacrifice struggling and his grand price in his trap so close to each other, patrolling both and the 2 nearest generators was way easier. He made sure to break the Generators with a few firm stomps. Everytime he passed little girl Amalia, he watched for a bit, as she struggled. Holding ether her chest wound or giving the trap a pathetic try of opening it. He had to chase away the black haired survivor with glasses 2 times from the hook. He never followed far. There was no telling if the other Survivor was working on a Generator or trying to get the unhook while he was distracted.

The fifth and last Generator went active just as his sacrifice was taken by the entity. So they had found another one to fix somewhere.The gates were powered now, but they also were far away. Trying to get to them, was tempting, but chasing one more survivor could get the other one to steal his little price. Still… the Entity wasn't really pleased with one survivor and Evan was tempted to just throw his mori in the fire. Getting that final kill on her. What would it sound like? What would these vibrant eyes look like? How would he do it? Would he just chop down? Gut her?  
The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to do it. Maybe he could get one of the two remaining Survivors. First work, then joy. It had always been his life. Even before the Entity.  
Towering above the little bunny, squirming in his trap, he bent down. Those big Elmeralds staring at him flinched, as his hand softly cared for the cut on her cheek. “i’ll be right back for you, Sweet Cheeks. Just wait.”  
His own words surprised him a bit, as he patted the short hair. He could probably crush her skull with one hand.  
Giving the trap a final look, he was sure she wouldn't get out of it.  
There was just no way she could pry it open.  
Too weak. Too small. Just like the little Bunny Rabbit she was. With confidence and anticipation, Evan walked away. He had 2 survivors to ether catch and hook, or chase out of the trial. He needed her to be the last one. He needed that kill. By now he carved for it.  
Going to the first exit, he found the Asian girl, trying to open it. He was fast enough to keep her from doing so. The chase was on. Jumping through the windows of the wooden structure walls, she tried to confuse him. Mindgame him. Too bad for her these walls were basically see thru with all those slits. He hit her once, but the woman kept running. The second Gate came into view. It was open. The other Survivor not in sight. Did he already leave? Bringing the cleaver down, Evan ended the chase right in front of the gate. It felt nice. Catching them right in front of their freedom. He threw her on the nearest hook. Now where was the other one? Or was he already gone? If not he would surely come to unhook this one. Slowly the Trapper made his way back across the realm. Scanning the area for any movement. Nothing. Walking thru the cornfield, he asked himself what his little survivor wanted with those corn cobs, she harvested. Had she wanted to try fixing a Generator with it? After all, she did it with his Cleaver once already. His hooked sacrifice still hung, so no other Survivor seemed to be left. Good. He made his way back to the trap. Passing a burning barrel, he threw the small skull trinket into the flames. As soon as the sacrifice was complete, he would feel the entity's grace. It’s allowance to freely kill the last one.  
There he was. Just a few meters away from his prey. Just behind that rock.  
Suddenly a bad feeling crawled down his spine. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.  
A giant stone started to form in his gut, when he didn't hear the soft whimpering.  
He stepped around the rock.  
Gone.  
It was gone.  
Not only his little Survivor Amalia, but his trap.  
In its place was nothing left, but digged away earth and 2 dirt covered corn cobs.  
There was no way.  
No way she was able to walk with the trap on her leg.  
No way the Entity would let her leave the trial with it.  
Right?  
This never happened before.  
No Survivor ever just digged under his trap to make it come loose from its place.  
There was no point in doing that. They would still be stuck in it.  
But after all. Didn't it make sense? This survivor was different. Weird things seemed to be her speciality.  
2 Corn cobs.  
She wasn't alone.  
The other Survivor.  
The one with the glasses.  
These RATS.  
He had been lured away by the asian one and she even nearly escaped him.  
This was their plan.  
And he fell for it.  
He knew they would try it.  
But he still FELL for it!  
When the exit gate gave its warning sound, he snapped out of his trance.  
Evan MacMillan was not in control of the Trial anymore and he hated it.  
With a rage settling deep in his gut, he made his way to the gate.  
There they were.  
Inside the Gate, kneeling on the floor, trying to pry open the trap.  
Ignoring him.  
Evan saw red.  
The exit was covered in the same barricades of the entity, when the Killer would try to leave.  
So he was right.  
No escape with his bear trap biting her leg.  
As soon as he was in hitting range, he brought the cleaver down onto the smaller man.  
He screamed and scrambled away, fading through the Entity's barricade.  
The Girl on the other hand, clawed at the barricade, that kept her caged here with him.  
Screaming for the other one.  
Still infused with rage, Evan stomped down on her free leg until he heard the sickening crack.  
There was no escape from him.  
Not for her!  
She was HIS kill!  
He did not burn this Mori for nothing!  
Grabbing her body, he just threw it out of the exit gate.  
As soon as he reached that stupid little girl again, he pinned her down with a foot on the belly.  
Without any hesitation, Evan brought his cleaver down with full force, aiming for the head.  
“EVAN!!”  
The trappers body stopped, right before the blade would have split her face.  
Not because of her screaming his name, but because he couldn't move.  
The Entity's grasps was strong.  
He could not move a single muscle.  
In the far distance the Asian one still struggled against the Entity's claws.  
He wasn't allowed to kill her just jet.  
The other one had to die first.  
Those were the rules.  
Staring down at the shaking and whimpering form under his foot, the Trappers rage slowly died down. If it wouldn't have been for the Entity’s rules, he would have just wasted his Mori kill with a single hit. Taking in a few deep breaths his body relaxed. The Entity’s grip loosened and he moved. Taking the cleaver away, from her face, his foot left her body as well. Instantly she curled to a ball, gripping her freshly broken leg. Sobbing, panting and crying. Looming over her, Evan let the moment pass his mind again. Did she really scream his name? Or did he just imagine that? When was the last time he heard his same spoken out loud by someone else? In his Rage, he hadn't really listened. How did it sound like, with her voice? Slowly he crouched down. While he had to wait for the sacrifice, he could at least watch her a bit more.  
Everytime her eyes opened, those emeralds where pointing towards the exit. It started to annoy him. Evan picked her up and threw her on his shoulder. Having a secure grip, he walked away from the Exit Gate. She didn't fight. Only little sounds of pain escaped her mouth. As sweet as those were to his ears, the missing struggle was an inconvenience. Where was the fun in that? At least he could feel the warm blood of her Chest wound finding its way to his skin.  
In the distance the sacrifice was complete. The feeling of the Entity's grace came upon him, allowing to get that kill.  
After finding a nice place out of view of any Exit Gate, Evan dropped her again. Or at least he tried. When his arms moved to lift her up, tiny hands clawed the back of his Overalls. The leg that was still carrying around his trap, tried to snake around his giant form to gain some hold. Lifting her just a bit, one of the arms shot back to snake around his Neck, while the other still refused to let go of his Overall, dragging the cloth further up. Both hands holding on for dear life. They were cold as ice. In fakt, he could feel the entire body shiver. It kinda felt nice, feeling how the ragged breath tingled his neck and shoulders, as her chin pressed down, trying to somehow get even more hold. It reminded him a bit of the Hug he received back at the MacMillan estate.  
Just like back then, something overcame Evan, that made him sit down, lower her back on his shoulder and just keep her in this position. She did try to stifle a cry, as the foot of her broken leg touched the ground. Sitting there in silence, Evan could smell it again. Lime and motor oil, now accompanied with the metallic smell of her blood. It was nice. He really enjoyed that smell for some reason. The trap dug into Evans side and it really started to annoy him, so his arms left her form, to grab the foot and undo it. As the teeth left her flesh to the cold and foggy air, the hands around him loosened a bit, with a pained gasp. “...th….thank you..” it was a mere whisper, but he still heard it.  
With the arms coming looser and looser, at some point, she slipped of his shoulder to the front. Out of pure instinct, he didn't even know he had, Evan cradelt that little weak body of his little survivor. The green T-shirt was soaked in blood by now. “..i… im not.. gonna get out.. hu?” a weak whisper reached his ear. “no.” Was his short answer, as he looked down on her. “... Shit.. I really wanted to eat that corn.” a little chuckle escaped both at the same time. Evan moved a hand to her head. Her hair was short but soft. It wandered down, over her ear, her cheek, down her throat and her shoulder. Just watching the difference between his calloused hands and her seemingly dwarfed body parts somehow let him settle down. Like in trance he played a bit with the Gash in her chest. Letting his fingers slide carefully over it, press in it with his thumb, fumble with the little parts of half dried blood at the edge, he listened to her responses. Little gasps, pants or even grunts of pain but no screams. He should kill her soon or else she would just bleed out, wasting his Mori. But somehow this entire setting gave him a weird sense of peace. But then again, everything about this survi- no.. Amalia was weird.  
“...e..Evan?” His eyes snapped back to hers. She did it again… like earlier she said his name. “Evan.....you broke my leg… you hurt me, you scare me.. chase me... you are going to kill me… over.. and over again.. so why? .. why do i feel so safe? Why is this so nice?” Tears rushed down her face as she stared up to him in confusion. It was indeed a good question. A question he had no answer to. He would do those things. He enjoyed those things. He actually couldn't wait to face her again. Hunting her down, getting her blood on his blade. Maybe next time he could hang her in the basement? Just for fun? Or mori her again, but this time how he usually did it? Right now he should be bringing down his weapon on her, repeatedly. Listening to her screams and letting blood splash everywhere till her body was nothing but gory mush. Instead Evan sat here, cradling her in his arms, his weapon laying ignored in the dirt next to him, playing with wounds, listening to little sounds of pain and just savoring an oddly peaceful moment.  
But there was no such thing as Peace in the Entity’s realm.  
Evan led his head sink down, till his masked forehead touched hers. Staring intensely in her eyes, as his hand closed around Amalias throat.  
“i don't know Sweet Cheeks…” He only watched her struggle for air for a short moment, before a swift motion of his hand broke her neck with a loud snap.

“I really don't know.”


	4. Third time's a Charm

When Amalia woke up, she found herself near the Campfire. Her memories were foggy and she felt confused. Her body felt so sore. What happened? She got up to walk over to the others around the fire.   
Her legs hurt. Both. Her neck and throat too. Also her chest. What was going on? Was she hit by a car or something??   
The cold and foggy air hurt when she breathed.   
As soon as the light of the fire shined on Amalias body, someone got up and ran towards her.   
“Im so sorry!!” she looked up to see Dwight who instantly apologized. Why? Amalia didn't know.   
“I didn't wanted to leave you behind. I just couldn't take another hit… He would have gotten us both.”   
//He? Who? What?// Her head hurt.   
“.. I… Uuhm.. Its ok?.. I think? I don't know… Im confused.. I think i need to sit down a bit…” Passing Dwight, she sat down on one of the logs.   
“... Well… Now we know, that escape isn't possible with a trap on your leg. That's… At least something, right?” The leader sat down beside her.   
Trap on her leg? There was something. Right? Did she do that?   
She did, didn't she?   
“are you guys serious? That's what i made a diversion for? Just for your info, i died cause of that!” Feng looked not exactly happy.   
“we tried opening it but it didn't work! I don't know what's going on lately with those traps, but they are way stronger than usual..” Dwight defended himself.   
“Well if we can find things like medkits and toolboxes, maybe the Entity gives the killers something too?” It would make sense.

Amalia sat there for a few hours, just staring in the flames and trying to remember what happened in her second trial.   
Giving her new bruises light touches and careful looks, it slowly came back to her.   
Dwight had come back for her. They weren't able to open the trap, so Amalia got the idea of at least getting to the exit. Of how they could care of that trap back at the Campfire. Well they could not. She couldn't get out.   
Evan hunted them down at the gate.   
Dwight left her and Amalia understood why. She wasn't mad at him.   
Her leg being crushed under Evans powerful stomps, Amalias scream made her own ears ring.   
Once again she had died. This time was different though.   
Evan didn't hook her.   
He killed her himself.  
But the really weird thing was the timing.   
Back at the gate, he stood over her and pinned her down. Amalia could feel the hate, the anger and rage just from his aura. But his Cleaver stopped right over her skin. He didn't move for a while. As if he was bound by some invisible chains.   
What stopped him? It definitely wasn't Amalias pathetic scream of his name. His movement was to fast for that, to powerful. It was an unnatural stop. Like if the laws of physics didn't exist anymore.   
Maybe the Entity? But why? After all, he was able to do it later anyway.   
Did he have to wait? Was there a certain moment when it was allowed?   
Her eyes had found the exit. Amalia had been so close. So close to freedom but yet it was impossible to escape.   
At that point she had lost so much blood, endured so much pain. Her energy to fight back was gone and Amalia had felt so cold. So unbelievably cold. It probably was because she started to bleed out.  
As she remembered being carried around, Amalia felt a ghost like touch.   
It was so warm. He was so warm. That beautiful warmth and a strange feeling of safety had filled her entire body. Like sinking in a hot bath tub after a cold day.   
As she felt how Evan would lift her of his shoulder, everything in her screamed to stay. To fight with all that was left in her.   
Just to stay there a little bit longer.   
Surprisingly Evan had let her and once her arms got weak and she fell off, he even cradled Amalia in his arms. Giving out his warmth.   
Amalia could remember the feeling of his giant hand, tracing her features. It softly traced from her head down to the chest wound. So gentle and careful, fully knowing how easy he could end her. They stayed like this for who knows how long. Amalia remembered how he played with her wounds. Why had it seemed like he was careful with that too? As if he wanted her to feel it, to hurt her, but not too much.   
The entire scene seemed so peaceful and plain up….. Nice?   
Amalias eyes snapped open.  
How was that ‘nice’??!!   
//what is wrong with me??//   
She literally just remembered how a serial killer slowly murdered her.  
A sadistic asshole running around with a giant cleaver and a bunch of Bear traps!   
Why the everloving FUCK did she feel SAFE?   
Wait.. She asked him that exact question, right?   
Closing her eyes again and drowning out everything else, Amalia tried to remember how it ended.  
The warm feeling engulfed her once more.   
Evan had leaned down till his masked forehead had contact with hers. She remembered the little shine of his actual eyes, she was able to see through the mask at such a close distance.   
Feeling his slow and controlled breath through the masks mouth on her skin. The giant hand slowly approaching her throat and closing around it in a tight grip.   
“I don't know Sweet Cheeks…”   
The deep voice halled through her head.   
It distracted her from the feeling of suffocating, that oddly enough she nearly didn't remembered. 

//wait... Sweet Cheeks??!!//

Amalias eyes shut open again. Her face burned with a blush.   
//this guy killed me and all he had to say was ‘Sweet Cheeks’??.. Wait he called me that the first time too…when i was on the hook.//  
Why did that fill her chest with glee and blushing embarrassment? Why did she act like a nerdy highschool girl thats having a crush on the school bully? Evan was literally a killer!   
LITERALLY!   
And why did she even call him Evan? Amalia should just go with Trapper, or The Killer, or weird white toothy smiley mask face.   
Or something like The Bear trap dude, Cleaver guy, Monster that's gonna kill me, Asshole, Mr. Metal on my shoulder, Mr. Silent walking Wardrobe.   
But no. Her mind always referred to him as Evan. Why did he have such a nice name anyway?!   
Evan. It sounded noble.   
How can a name roll so smooth from a tongue?   
//stupid asshole… with his giant hands.. And these strong shoulders.. Walking closet…Handsome big lug… aargh for fucks sake!!//

This was so wrong. She should be terrified. But oh no! Little old weirdo Amalia goes straight for the Killer-crush.

//whoo hoo.. go me. This is SO stupid! What the heck Amalia. Get a hold of yourself!//  
After thinking about it for a while, she just decided to try and actually talk to Evan. It sounded so dumb.. But.. Like.. What else was she supposed to do? Amalia was trapped in this realm. Surviving Trials would now be her life, so why not at least try to get on a good foot with him?  
Get everything done, open the gate and wait. Sooner or later Evan would come and check on the open gates. Right?   
That would give her opportunity to…   
Wait a minute.   
“Where is my corn?”   
Amalia mumbled to herself.   
She had 3 cobs. 2 where lost as digging tools for the trap. So where the heck was the last one? Her pockets where all empty. Did the Entity steal them back? Did Evan take it? He better not dared to! She picked those fair and square from the field! If he wants some he can get his own!  
Or maybe those were the cause that she couldn't leave?! Because they were part of the map!   
No.   
That just sounded silly, even to Amalias head. But why did she lose that last comb?   
//well i did got thrown out of the exit gate like a freaking Tennis Ball… Probably lost it there. Or maybe while being carried? Uuuuurgh.. What is my luck?? Now i'm still hungry..//  
All of a sudden Amalia felt sleepy again.  
Everything went black. 

//wh.. Whaa… where.. What? //   
Opening her eyes Amalia was in what seemed like a building.   
Trial. Again. Now she could make her play and get to actually talk to him!   
//greeeaaat… Let's do this!.. I'm not gonna step in your trap this time Evan!//   
Sneaking out of the building, Amalia let her sight swing from ground, to side, to side, to ground. She had to find a Generator and not step into a trap! Luckily she found one of the broken machines. It was kinda out in the open, but meh.. It would do, right? Even if Evan would come towards her she would spot him in time to run.   
Working on it, Amalia kept looking around. Where? Where was he?   
For a second she thought there was a kind of shimmer in the air.   
//Looks like the Entity has a mistake in its matrix.// That little joke to herself happened only seconds before Amalia got jumpscared.   
BING BONG. WOOOSH.  
“JESUS FUCK!!!” Amalia spinned around and slapped the Bell out of a very ?woody? Hand. “don't scare me like…. This..” her eyes finally taking in the sight in front of her, Amalia realized, she fucked up.   
“... Aaaaw..fuck…”  
In front of Amalia was a very tall man.. Creature? He looked like his skin was slowly turning to wood. Something that looked like a skull with a blade attached to it, crashed down on her. With a yelp of pain, Amalia dashed away. Throwing looks behind her, she saw the man picking up his Bell and ringing it with the spine skull thing. Just as he did that, he turned invisible with a wooosh sound.   
//riiiiight.. There are other killers.. Totally forgot about that part.//   
Amalia tried to sneak away. Where did he go after vanishing? Her shoulder bled and hurt like hell. Stifling her voice was not easy. But a Generator was fixed and hummed to life somewhere to her right. After not even 2 minutes she heard it again, right next to her.   
BING BONG. WOOOSH.   
Just in time to her for her to doge, the weapon crashed into the wall Amalia had hid behind. “STOP IT BING BONG BOY! SOMEONE COULD GET HURT!” She yelled and kept running. Just before reaching a window, Amalia got struck again and found herself on the ground. Groaning in pain, she got picked up and carried away. In a panic, Amalia struggled trying to fight the firm grip, but with no success.   
A sharp pain flashed through her body, as the hook pierced her shoulder. Gripping the front of it, Amalia let out a horrible scream. It hurt. It hurt so bad.  
BING. BONG. WOOOSH.   
Again the ghost like killer vanished.   
Hanging there on the hook, Amalia felt like a piece of meat. The claws of the Entity took way longer to form around her than in her first trial. The pain nearly immobilized Amalia, but she used her ‘vantage point’ to look around. Metal blocks of crushed cars were littered around as cover and the building, she had started in, was labeled ‘Gas Heaven’. The sign was giant and flickered with light.   
//so.. A gas station? With crushed car cubes as walls around to loop… well at least the Entity is creative with maps..//   
The next Generator popped to live.   
Out of nowhere another survivor came towards the hook. How ever he managed to lift her off the hook was beyond Amalia. But you wouldn't hear her complain.   
She had to focus not to scream. Getting the hook out of her flesh hurt nearly as much as getting it in. The foggy cold air bit the exposed wound.   
The other Survivor, Adam if she remembered right, started patching her up with ripped off pieces of clothes. “Don't worry we'll make it.” He whispered.   
Patched up Amalia ran after Adam towards a generator. While working on it, the third Generator came to live. “this is going good. One Hook and 3 Generators. Meg is doing a good chase. We should all escape the Wraith today.” Adam mumbled towards her.   
In the distance she could hear the Bing Bong from the Wraith a few times. It gave Amalia the chills.   
Together they finished the Generator, just as a scream shot over the map. So Meg was catched and hooked. “i'll get her.” with that Adam went towards the scream. Amalia went searching for a new Gen to work on, when she saw the invisible shimmer.   
//nu-u! I see you there Bing Bong Boy.//   
The question was, did he saw her?   
Apparently he did, cause the shimmer came in her direction.   
Amalia just started to run. The more distance she got between them, the better. Flipping over pallets, vaulting windows. Amalia did her best to keep distance. She actually managed for long enough for the others to finish the last Generator. Now she had to pray that the others opened the door she was closest to. Amalia went for a Beeline after she got hit again. The pain of the new slash wound filled her with adrenaline. Just as the gate came into view, it opened. But at the same time, another hit to the back, messed up Amalias balance and sent her to the ground. “Fuck!”   
Everything hurt. Amalia couldn't find the strength to get up again.  
Was that the Entity’s doing too?   
But instead of getting picked up, Amalia watched as Bing Bong Boy walked towards the gate where Adam stood.   
Adam ran. But not out of the Gate. He went the opposite direction, sending a look towards Amalia.   
//what? Why is he?...//   
Amalia didn't get the hint.   
It took her a few minutes of laying there in her own blood watching Adam run till it clicked.   
//oohh! Ok. He wants me to crawl to the exit while he's making a decoy!//   
Amalia started crawling forward. Her nails digging into the dirt, trying to get her body to move towards the gate. She didn't made it far, till Adam ran pretty beaten up towards the gate. The Woody man right behind him. Amalia hid herself behind a rock in a tall patch of grass.   
Her heartbeat was hammering in her ears. Great. So she wasted her opportunity to flee. Once more the Bell chimed.   
BING. BONG. WOOOSH.   
The heartbeat was gone. So it did have something to do with the killer? She wasn’t quite sure about that Theory, yet.   
Ever so slowly, Amalia crawled her way forward. Her nails chipped, her fingers bloody, as she needed all her strength.   
Just in the Entrance of the Exit Gate, Amalias blood froze.   
BING. BONG. WOOOSH.   
She got picked up immediately and carried away.   
Cursing Amalia struggled for her life. Literally. Once again she was so close!! Why? Who or what did she anger to be in this position right now? Her fighting did nothing. Amalia was nearly ready to accept her fate, when suddenly the sound of wood hitting flesh was heard and Amalia fell of the killers shoulder.   
“Run!” Meg yelled at her.   
Amalia didn't needed to hear that twice. Her entire body was on fire, as her legs carried Amalia as fast as possible. The Killer hot on her heels.  
The weapon whiffed behind her once before the gate came back into view. With the Wraith walking into the Gate behind her, the Entity's clawed barrier came into existence. It nearly made Amalia stumble, as the memory of clawing at it to flee hit her again. Back then it was a wall impossible for her to pass, but this time she just faded through it.  
A weird sensation of joy and relief washed over her.   
Amalias body felt light and free, as she ran besides Meg into the thick fog. 

 

How long they ran like that, Amalia couldn't tell. But after a long time, a flicker of light fought its way through the thick mist around them. Like a guiding Light house it spread a feeling of safety in Amalias gut. After what felt like a days worth of a jog, the two women made it to the campfire. Few of the other Survivors at the fire looked up while they arrived and sat down on a log.   
That's when it hit her.   
Amalia just survived a Trial.   
She made it out!   
Against the Bing Bong Boy.  
He was so different from Evan. Instead of looking out for Traps and Evan himself, Amalia had to keep track of Bing Bong Boys location and movement all the time. How did he get invisible by banging a Bell? This was some weird magic stuff. Amalia somehow preferred the Traps and cleaver over invisibility and a spine with a blade. Even though she couldn't flee Evan twice already.  
But this time she did.  
With the others help she survived this time around.  
“well.. That was a thing.” Amalia mumbled to herself.   
Sitting there, staring in the neverending flames of the Campfire, Amalia noticed something about her body. Her wounds were gone and she didn't feel sore. When did that happen? While she was running through the fog? Why did the Entity heal her now but not when she was killed? Back then she was ‘just’ brought back to life.   
Mysterious.  
But did the why even matter right now?   
She survived her first trial.  
Amalia was determined that she would do the same in the next one.

She felt invincible. No one could stop her now! Not Evan, not Bing Bong Boy, not anyone!

//Let them come.//

 

Oh Boy was she wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the 4th chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it!  
> Thanks for 17 Kudos and 2 Comments!   
> This Fanfic is doing way better than i ever expected!  
> Also giant Thanks to my people in the Discord for encouraging me to actually write this :3   
> Love ya all!   
> Also thanks to betty2007 for the amazing tipp to write the Chapters with both my Phone and my PC.   
> It helps so much to get this done! 
> 
> Well. I see you all in the next one :3  
> (Or at least i hope ^^")


	5. Pride comes before the fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a While. :)  
> Thanks for everyone who hung around!  
> I really hope you like this Chapter!   
> Have fun :3

The next time Amalia woke up, she found herself again surrounded by fog. The chill sensation of the moist air and ground had ripped her out of sleep.  
Standing up, she looked around. A hook right in front of her looked like a Fancy garden fence.  
The metal bars formed spirals and plant like shapes. Dried blood clung to the hook.  
//gross… Kinda pretty… but gross//  
So her next trial had started. Strangely Amalia felt motivated.  
After defeating Bing Bong Boy, she felt invincible.  
//lets do this!///  
Slowly Amalia made her way from cover to cover looking for a Generator. 

Screeeeeeech!! 

Out of nowhere a scream like sound pierced the foggy air. The sudden sound mader her hands slip and a loud BOOM was heard from the Generater.  
“god dammit!” she whispered to herself.  
What was that?? A survivor?  
Was someone hooked? This fast?  
How long did Amalia sleep? 

Screeeeeeech!! 

Again, but this time way closer. How did that person get over here so fast?  
Amalias heart started beating loudly in her ears.  
What was going on?  
She left the Generator for a Second to look behind her. 

Screeeeeeech!! 

Suddenly a horrible pain, rushed through Amalias Body and a more surprised than pained scream left her.  
A Bonesaw had struck her shoulder.  
“Uhh… “ a defeated and pained moan was heard in Front of Amalia where a figure had appeared. Someone that looked like a woman with a white dress, a white bag over her hanging head.  
She came out of nowhere.  
“what the… “ Amalia knew she should run but just couldn't get her Muscles to move. The Head of the Women looking figure snapped back up and the Bonesaw came crashing down on her immediately after.  
Amalia had no time to think. Picked up by… an invisible force? she was hauled on the shoulder.  
She didn't feel the women walk, but saw how they moved.  
Again she was lifted, not by a hand.  
Amalia screamed as the hook pierced her body. It ripped her from the shocked Trance.  
Her Hands found the hook and clutched it.  
It hurt so much.  
As she catched her breath enough to look up...  
The Women in white… Floated.  
She legitimately floated in the air. As if she was Hanging from invisible threads.  
She turned around, lifted her slightly glowing hand and with the same horrible screech from before, she disappeared. Only leaving little lines in the Air pointing the direction of where she went, that also disappeared within a second.  
“... What… the… What?? What was that?! What the fuck was that?!” Amalia asked no one in particular.  
That horrible scream was heard multiple times. Everytime it let Amalias blood freeze.  
God, what a horrible sound.  
A sound next to Amalia let her flee that horrible stasis.  
It was Meg.  
She lifted her of the Hook, seemingly with ease.  
How strong was she?  
Not even a second Later the horrible Screeeeeeech!! Was heard again.  
Twice in a row this time. A good 10 Meters away the floating Lady had appeared and hung her head low, with a pained moan.  
Amalia ran. Her shoulder Hurt. The cuts, the hohle from the hook. It slowed her down.  
//fuck. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!//  
As the Heartbeat got louder and louder, Amalia ripped down a Pallet.

Screeeeeeech!! 

With even more shock and ice cold fear, Amalia watched as the white figure, seemingly faded through the Pallet. Like a Deer in the Headlights Amalias just couldn't move.  
Again the floaty woman lifted the Bonesaw.  
Out of nowhere came a Beam of light. It pointed directly into the Womans Face.  
“graaac” an unpleasant sound escaped the figure.  
Following the lightbeam to its source, Amalia saw jake.  
The Beam was a flashlight and he moved his head in a “go away”way.  
Amalia ran.  
If jake wanted to deal with this, Amalia would gladly give the attention over to him.  
Somewhere a Gen went of.  
How many generators were activ? She didn't know.  
The piercing screams of the lady kept messing with her mind.  
Everytime it was heard Amalia flinched.  
It was like a leech that sucked out her calmness. A screeching floating leech.  
A screech leech. That sounded.. Ok?  
Yeah. So there where Evan, Bing Bong Boy and The Screech Leech.  
Good to know. 

SCREEEEEEECH!! 

“Oh shit!”  
Amalia jumped through a window to dodge the attack. The Metal hit the Rock with a loud Clank. That was close. How was she gonna survive this??  
One More Generator went active.  
Vaulting a nearby Pallet Amalia just went straight for the Building.

SCREEEECH!!

She diddnt even made it inside when the Bonesaw struck her again.  
The Pain made her vision blurry and before she even knew the Pain of the Hook in her back brought her back.  
Her Scream pierced the Map nearly as loud as the screams of the Spooky Woman did.  
The Arms formed and shot towards her Chest. 

Amalia only barely managed to grip them and keep them away.  
Fighting for her Life, she put all the energy in her Arms but the Entity's claws drew closer and closer.  
Why was she dragged into this hell? What did she do to deserves this? She was scared. 

The World around her nearly stopped existing. The Screeches of the Killer lady, the screams of the others, the crows Caw and her Heartbeat faded in the back of her mind.  
The only thing that mattered was keeping these Claws away.  
After she blinked she was suddenly somewhere else.  
Still on a hook, still fighting for her life, but she was back. Back at her first trial. Back at her First hook. Back at where she saw Evans Face.  
It was the first time she actually started to remembered how it looked like. 

As suddenly someone touched her Leg, Amalias Eyes widened in shock as she stared towards the Figure.  
“Ev-awk!”  
Jake was in front of her, staring unbelieving and with shock at her.  
Slowly Amalia looked down to her Hands.  
The Pain hit her the second she realized what happend.  
Out of Pure shock of being touched, Amalias sweaty hands had lost their grip.  
She was impailed by the Entitys claws.  
Bevore she could even manage a thought, the other Claws impaled her and everything went black.


End file.
